playstationallstarsfanfictionroyalefandomcom-20200214-history
Polygonal Tournament
Polygonal Tournament '''is a game mode available in PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale. It serves as the equivalent to Arcade Mode, but with a much more complex plot and more gameplay time. There are three difficulties to choose from; Hero, Legend and All-Star. The player has a choice to save game process after completing each level. During fighting the items of the game can be used, and of course you can fill up your meter to preform Supers. However the enemies can also be defeated without using Supers, as they have a certain amount of HP. You will play as several characters during the game, and can do this as a co-op mode too. The camera will always follow player 1, and player 2 will automatically be teleported to player 1 when he or she gets too far away. This however can also be done with select. When you die you can use "continues" but those will get points off your normal score. And you also have a certain amount of continues, so if all of them are used you have to start all over again. Plot The Invitation Polygon Man has risen from his eternal slumber after being defeated by warriors long ago. He now wants to take revenge on those warriors and decided to gather a group consisting out of the greatest villains; Calypso, Zeus, Specter, Alias, Colonel Radec, Dr. Nerfarious, Zarok, Evil Cole and Big Daddy. He searched over several dimensions to collect some monster to unleash in his own created universe, which is a mash-up from several existing ones. Polygon Man and Calypso discussed how to get revenge and Polygon Man gets the idea to organize a tournament to see which heroes will survive his tasks and will be worthy to fight him. Untold Tales (Untold Tales can be bought in the PlayStation Store and focusses on the DLC content for the game) Levels TBA Bosses There are several bosses in the game, most are fought in a similar way as Polygon Man as they all have a health bar. You also have some minor boss fights where you fight against another playable character, those ones aren't listed here. Secret Bosses (DLC) Secret Bosses are bosses who come with the DLC side-story that can be bought in the PlayStation Store. Enemies *Polygon's Army **Polygon Pawn **Polygon Knight **Polygon Tower **Polygon Bishop **Polygon Kid *Blue Army (Fat Princess) **Soldier **Fire Mage **Frost Mage **Bomber **Priest *Helghan Army (Killzone) **Shock Trooper **Elite Shock Trooper **Grenadier **Miner **Sniper **Pyro Trooper *Animal Bandits (Sly Cooper) *Soldiers (Uncharted) *Militia (InFAMOUS) *Reapers (InFAMOUS) *Nefarious Troopers (Ratchet & Clank) **Microdrones **Splitterbots **Protoguards **Arc Strikers **Cyclobombers **Protomantises *Metal Heads (Jak and Daxter) **Bat **Gecko **Hopper **Metal Jacket **Manta **Needle Fish **Pot Spider **Ginsu **Stinger *Splicers (BioShock) **Thuggish Splicer **Leadheard Splicer **Spider Splicer **Brute Splicer *Demons (DmC: Devil May Cry) **Stygian **Death Knight **Ravager **Harpy *Bohan's Army (Heavenly Sword) *LQ-84i (Metal Gear) *Gekko (Metal Gear) *Grad (Metal Gear) *Furies (God of War) *Zombies (MediEvil) *Imps (MediEvil) *Pipo Monkey's (Ape Escape) *Nevi (Gravity Rush) *Outcast (Starhawk) *Necromorphs (Dead Space) **Slasher **Lurker **Leaper **Spitter '''DLC *Heartless (Kingdom Hearts) **Shadows **Neoshadows **Soldiers **Large Bodies **Darkballs **Wizards **Defender Category:Game Modes Category:Mode Ideas